


Aster

by Erin_Su



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where falling in love with someone makes flowers bloom on your skin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Su/pseuds/Erin_Su
Summary: Kageyama was only twelve when amaryllis started to bloom across his chest. They started to bloom the first time he entered the gates of Kitigawa Daichi's gym and saw Oikawa Toru. He never told everyone, found different ways to hide the very noticeable flowers. How could he allow others to see them when Oikawa wanted nothing to do with him?As time passed, he came to accept the feelings he felt for the older would never be returned. Yet, even this realization didn't seem to affect the purple rain amaryllis from staying strong.Now years later, mysterious ivies started to grow across Kageyama’s hips as well.Kageyama had no idea who they belonged to, but as long as this meant the amaryllises start to die, he was grateful. His only hope was the owner of these ivies wouldn't hurt him as much as Oikawa has.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A soulmate AU where flowers/plants start growing across one’s body after they fall in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello Kageyama, anything new at school?” asked the kind nurse Kageyama could never learn the name of. She has been working here for years, pretty much ever since his grandfather has been here, but for some reason, he could never remember the name of this woman. It wasn’t surprising honestly, Kageyama wasn’t good with names and it wasn’t like they ever had any long or meaningful conversations. She would always ask him basic questions, like the one she asked now. Kageyama couldn’t understand why she bothered with this. By now the nurse should have realized Kageyama isn’t the best with chit chats-unlike his tangerine friend. Yet, Kageyama didn’t voice out these thoughts and instead shook his head. 

“Well, that’s good I guess… Did you come here to visit your grandfather?” Kageyama nodded his head and followed the nurse into the room his grandad stayed in. Kageyama has memorized the way at this point, but he didn’t mind the nurse accompanying him. It made him feel less familiar, if that made sense, as if the others believed Kageyama could forget where his grandfather lay. As if he hasn’t been coming here at least once a week for years now.

When they entered the room, Kageyama saw his grandfather was laying on the bed near the window. The magnolia flowers resting beside him were almost dead at this point. Kageyama took a breath in before stepping into the room like how he usually does. He got in front of the window and changed the white flowers, to light blue forget-me-nots. Before continuing to do anything else he looked up knowing the nurse was still waiting by the door. After seeing Kageyama the nurse took a sharp breath and continued “If you need anything, you know where to find me honey.” she said before turning around and closing the door.

Kageyama looked outside the window into the football field to see young kids chasing after a ball. The sunset has already started, indicating he doesn’t have much time to spend here. At the time they picked this room for his grandfather, knowing he would enjoy the view outside. Kageyama imagined his grandfather with his blue eyes open, staring out of the window and smiling. A sight that became harder to imagine as time went on. 

Kageyama swallowed the lump that formed in his thought because of the thought and reached out to the chair at the corner of the room and moved it to the right side of his grandfather bed, beside the flowers. It was always awkward at first. He never knew how to start. But, as always he took a deep breath, reached out to hold his grandfather’s hand and started to speak. 

“We have a match against Aoba Johsai soon. They asked me to be the play as the setter… Not my teammates… Him.” Kageyama took a deep breath before continuing “He asked me to play.” he then closed his eyes. “I’m scared.” he voiced out, barely keeping his voice from breaking. “I still have his amaryllis across my chest.” he opened his eyes to face his grandfather. “They are not as lively, or colourful as before, they look almost dead, but… but I’m scared that…” he swallowed once more “that, the second I see him once more, they will bloom again, as if nothing has happened.” Kageyama started to play with his grandfather’s knuckles. “After everything, I still… I still…” he took a deep breath and turned his eyes towards the door, not wanting the see anyone else“I hate him for this.” he voiced out, sounding weaker than he intended. He turned to face his grandfather hands again, but didn’t say anything for a few seconds.“I hate how I became the same twelve-year-old that’s completely, and utterly amazed by him.” he said, and swallowed another lump in his throat “I hate regardless of how much he hurts me, and how much I hurt him, I just can’t stop wanting him.” he mumbled as if he was sharing his deepest secret. Kageyama sniffed his nose. He looked up at his grandfather face, only to see the same old man without any change. Same as yesterday, and the day before, and the month before, even the year before. Kageyama chuckled.

“I don’t know why I even bother telling you this. It’s not like you say anything. You are in a coma what can you possibly say anyways.” Kageyama said, not tearing his eyes from the face of his grandfather. He waited a few seconds, not out of hope, but rather desperation. Then, he got up from his chair wiped his eyes even if he hasn’t actually cried and placed the chair back at the corner of the room. He took another deep breath and looked outside the window. It was already night time, he could see the tiny sparkling stars in the dark blue sky. It was time for him to go.

Kageyama left the room without turning around to see his grandfather. He closed the door as silently as possible and nodded a goodbye to another nurse waiting at the reception before getting into the elevator. He took his phone out only to see texts from his sister, scolding him about being late to home and from Hinata asking him to meet up in the park after school tomorrow for practice. He smirked at this but had to go out of the elevator before he could respond.

Kageyama than had to run to catch the last bus that drives to his home, but he didn’t mind this one bit. Exercise would always help to keep his mind out of other stuff. When he finally got seated he got even more text from his sister, nagging Kaegeyma for leaving her on read. He ignored her once more before texting Hinata.

“Of course, you dumbass! There is no way we are going to Aoba Johsai with that shitty receives of yours” he wrote and closed his phone. He looked outside the window towards the sky and smiled. If Oikawa wanted to see him, he would. And this time around Kaegeyama was determined to prove to the older he has improved, and that he was actually a part of a team now -at least it seemed like he was- and that he was no longer the same king as before.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kageyama woke up the following morning, he first checked his phone. This is what he did pretty much every day. But this time, he noticed a text from a group chat that he didn’t even know existed.

“Before classes let’s meet in the gym, we’ll look over new positions for the first years,” the message says. Kageyama assumed it was from Daichi. Without giving it much thought Kageyama got up and washed his face.

Afterwards, Kageyama went into the kitchen to pour himself some cereal. As usual, his sister had already left and his grandma was still sleeping. Since Kageyama was too lazy to prepare a good breakfast for himself in the morning, he would either eat the leftovers of Miwa or cereal. After his breakfast, he got dressed in his gym clothes and left.

He walked to the school gate until his eyes met with Hinata. Neither had to say a word to understand the other. So, they ended up running to the gym. Kageyama won!

“Stop goofing around you and enter the gym,” called Daichi walking to the gym slowly with Suga by his side. The four of them were the first in the gym. 

“Kageyama, give me a toss!” yelled Hinata jumping around. Kageyama considered this for a second, Hinata definitely lacked most in his receives, so it would be best if he worked on them. But, Kageyema also wanted to try out their quick… 

And that’s how they ended up practising quicks until everyone else arrived at the gym. 

All of the members sat in front of Daichi and Takeda-sensei as Daichi started to go over everyone’s position. A chill went through Kageyama’s body when Daichi said he and Hinata would be a “set”. He glanced at the shorter boy to see the same emotion reflected on his face. Like them, Tiredshima was also in the starting line against Seijoh. 

Both Tiredshima and Hinata Dumbass were positioned as a middle blocker. Kageyama tried hiding how satisfied he felt. He discussed with Daichi and Suga about possible positions for his teammates, especially about Hinata, so he was glad his decision was approved by Daichi as well. While the others were explaining Hinata his role as a middle blocker Kageyama couldn’t hold his excitement and call Hinata an “ultimate decoy”.

After hearing “ultimate'' it seemed Hinata couldn’t hold his excitement either. Only to realize, he was a decoy. Kageyama sighed. This dumbass couldn't even understand how important the role of the decoy is. Kageyama started to explain Hinata’s role in utter amazement, which seemed to excite Hinata as well. Only to be stopped by Daichi.

Uhh, it seemed he accidentally put too much pressure on Hinata. Oops! Well, all he wanted to do was to make the other realize what an important place he would have within the team. Not, that he would ever dare to admit his intentions out loud.

After Daichi went over their plan for the game Kageyama and Hinata stayed behind for a bit to practice until the bell rang indicating the start of registration. They were going to be late, but it wasn’t like either of the boys cared. They still raced into the changing rooms. This time Hinata won… When they got in, Tobio went into a corner of the room and changed his t-shirt as fast as possible, always checking to make sure Hinata couldn’t see the amaryllis.

On the way to the class, they didn’t race, scared of getting into trouble. Instead, they talked about the afternoon practice. Hinata continuously asked for tosses, but Kageyama refused since the boy was too bad at anything else.

When Kageyama reached his classroom he apologised to his homeroom teacher, who just waved at him to sit down rolling his eyes. It had been less than a month since they started school, yet it seemed Kageyama managed to get his teacher to dislike him.

After he took his place by the window he heard the girls behind him giggle. He got self-conscious thinking he had something on his face, or Hinata has done something to make him look hideous. But, when noticed the two girls showing each other flowers that have bloomed across their arms with blush covering both of their faces. Great, a new couple. How could everyone be so fast, his teacher already hating him and these girls already falling in love with each other, even getting to courage to confess. He hardly got into the volleyball club!

He sighed and buried his face behind his arms for a few seconds before looking outside the window. The weather was still warm, and cherry blossoms could be seen throughout the school’s garden. It reminded him of the time he saw Oikawa and Iwazumi walking underneath the cherry blossom trees hand in hand back in their junior high years. 

That was the first moment Kageyama realized he truly stood no chance. He had seen purple rain coloured flowers across Iwazumi’s shoulders in the changing room. He always suspected who they belonged to, but he was never sure if they were amaryllis and he didn’t want to acknowledge them, scared of what they actually represented. Now there was no denying who they belonged to. And while he never saw flowers on Oikawa, he had no doubt the setter also had feelings for Iwaizumi.

He didn’t feel heartbroken at the realization, however. In fact, he felt nothing, so when he got home he rushed to his room with the hope that the amaryllis had disappeared. They hadn’t. In fact, he could see a few new buds, and the ones that have already bloomed seemed to be even brighter, stronger somehow. Kageyama just laughed bitterly at the view. How messed up was he? Falling for Oikawa even deeper after seeing the older in love with someone else. Not just someone else, with Iwaizumi! The perfect guy for Oikawa. 

Kageyama knew Oikawa would never like him the way he liked Iwazumi. That the two would always be together. And he would always be alone. At that exact realization, Kageyama’s heart sank and his stomach dropped. Kageyama remembered how he smiled softly trying to block any tear from running down from his face. But he failed. He cried for hours that day, in secret, away from Miwa and his grandmother. 

Kageyama swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. His hands went to touch his chest through the clothing. It had been three years since that realization, yet the amaryllis hadn’t disappeared. But, Kageyama was sure they would soon. They would after he beat Oikawa. After Kageyama finally crushed his childish infatuation with the older. Regardless of what happened, Kageyama wanted to beat Seijoh during their practice match. To no longer look up to the older, but instead, leave him and everything from Kitagawa Daiichi behind. To no longer be the "king". To become a proper member of his new volleyball team. To be a person that could actually be liked by others. To cause someone else to have flowers blooming across their skin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter doesn't suck!
> 
> I assume no one noticed but posted a chapter yesterday only to delete it afterwards cause I didn't like it 😂😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the Seijoh match!!
> 
> Thank you all soo much for the lovely comments! Can't explain how happy each one of them makes me feel.
> 
> From now on I'll be able to update once a week at most though.

After their afternoon practice, Hinata and Kageyama entered their club room for the first time. Hinata seemed overly enthusiastic about this, apparently, it was his first time being in a club room. Kageyama imagined what type of life he would have if he went to a school that had no volleyball club in junior high. He would never have met Oikawa, Iwazuimi, Kindaichi, Kunmi… A world he hadn’t become the king… 

“Kageyama, is Hinata going to be alright tomorrow?” Daichi whispered, bringing Kageyama back to reality. “Will he be alright? What do you mean?” he asked while looking around the room trying to find the best spot where he could change without allowing anyone to see the amaryllis. 

Instead, he saw Hinata wearing his jacket like paths. Huh.

“Hinata’s only experience is at that one match in junior high. I think he’s really anxious and nervous because of that,” Daichi said while Kageyema continued to stare at Hinata who was still struggling with getting dressed. It was worrying honestly. 

“But, doesn’t everyone feel nervous-” Kageyema started, but couldn’t finish his sentence since Suga jumped in yelling “You make light of the anxiety we cowards feel!” Tobio’s eyes opened wide in shock. He was scared of having bad blood between him and his teammates. Especially with Suga, since the boy was his senior setter. Like Oikawa was. And Kageyama had taken his position. Like what Oikawa always feared.

“No matter what I say, it adds pressure,” Daichi sighed. Tobio finally noticed the ideal corner. Crowded enough that he won’t stand out, but he could face the wall and isolate himself to block any possible curious eyes. “I think it’s best to leave him alone,” he said, moving to the perfect spot.

“I wonder,” Daichi sighed once more. Soon after Hinata left the room with pants that seemed a bit too baggy, but Kageyama didn’t comment on them. Instead, he changed his clothes as fast as possible and moved towards the door. 

“Oh, Kageyama. Try not to make any wisecrack that would put pressure on Hinata.” Suga stated behind him. Wisecracks? What did they mean by that? Had he done that before? He tried to recall, only to be distracted by Tanaka rushing out of the room in his pink and red striped underwear yelling at Hinata to return his pants. Ohh, that explained why they seemed too baggy on Hinata.

Kageyama left the school without paying much attention to anyone else. He debated whether he should stay behind and practice more with Hinata. But, he voted against it since the thing that the Dumbass needed to worry about least was their quick. Kageyama would practice his serves, possibly his sets when he got home alone. This way he hoped Hinata would only practice his passes, maybe even his receives without having anyone to set for him.

Kageyama took the bus in his grandfather's direction, so he could tell Kazuyo that the match is going to be tomorrow. But when he got off the bus, he just stared at the hospital and didn’t go inside. He didn’t really know what kept him there. What he thought looking at the hospital, and what stopped him from entering. A lump was formed in his throat for some reason though. He must have spent a long time just staring at the building considering the sun was already down when he could finally move towards the bus station once more.

When he finally entered his house after a long day, his sister didn’t waste a second before tackling him to the ground. “Why won’t you ever tell us you are going to be late!” she yelled. Kageyama tried pushing her off, but that damn sister of his would just not let go. She was like a kola.

“Because I knew this would happen anyways!” Kageyama responded using a tone he doesn’t use against anyone but his lovely sister. Soon after he said this Miwa started to push his face and neck to the ground using her palms, so Kageyama gathered it would be best to pull her hair and try yanking her down.

“That’s enough, both of you!” yelled their grandmother before dividing the siblings using her walking cane. “Tobio go change then set the table up! Miwa come here and help me prepare the food!” she told them both before nudging Miwa towards the kitchen.

Kageyama let out a sigh before getting up and leaving to his bedroom to change. Once he was done, he started to set the table. Afterwards, when they set down to eat as a family and started to chit-chat. Well, more like Miwa and Kageyama trying to respond to their grandma’s question as fast as possible whiles eating. “So how was practice Tobio?” asked his grandma after asking Miwa about the new celebrity she started working for. 

“Good I guess. Practising with that short first year to improve his receives, but at this point, it seems like a hopeless cause.” this was the best response Kageyama could come up with. He was just starting to know his members considering the 3-to-3 match Hinata and him had to play in order to get in to the club. Kageyama never told his grandma about this small match, not wanting to cause her to worry anymore after what happened in his last junior high match.

After dinner, Miwa and Kageyama tidied up the table together. He noticed new purple buds on Miwa’s wrist but chose not to comment on them. They seemed too new. Once they were done, Kageyama moved to his bedroom. He jumped on the bed, took the volleyball ball resting on the ground and started to practice his finger passes. This was something he tended to do when he had a lot in his mind. 

Kageyama closed his eyes and started to imagine Karasuno’s current play. Hinata had raw talent, but that was it, the boy had no skill. Yet, Kageyama knew Hinata would be a good decoy and a fine middle blocker. He even discussed this with Daichi and Suga.

He winced at the thought of Suga. He tried not to feel guilty about Suga not playing against Aoba Johsai, he truly did. They even talked about this. The older seemed understanding of the situation and didn’t blame Kageyama. But, this didn’t stop Kageyama from being reminded by the hateful glare of Oikawa, every time he thought of Suga. He wondered if Suga thought of him the same way as Oikawa did?

He got up from his bed and walked towards the backyard with his volleyball ball walking past Miwa. “You know too much practice isn’t good for you!” yelled Miwa behind him. Kageyama ignored her and started to set up the net in the backyard. He started to practice his serves. The first wasn’t that bad, but it lacked strength. So he continued, this time it was stronger but not as precise. So he continued to practice...

Until something hard hit his head. 

“Hey!” he turned around to see his sister with a ball in her hand, a tennis ball to be exact. Uhh, that would hurt…

“It’s been an hour since you started.” she stated, “Your body is tired, and so is your brain.” she said before placing the ball on the counter, “Now get in, take a shower and go to bed or else I’m going to lock this door and not let you in!” she said loudly with a sassy smile on her face. 

Kageyama sighed, knowing she would indeed do that. It has happened before. So he tidied up the net, took his volleyball with him and left to take a bath. He couldn’t stop his heart from aching once he saw the amaryllis reflecting back from the mirror. He traced the flowers gently. They were going to be gone soon. At least, Kageyama desperately wished they would. But, he couldn’t help but feel scared. They had been there for years now. It had become a part of him, part of his life. How would it actually feel to see them fade away?

Seeing Toru tomorrow would be like a nightmare, Kageyama knew. Seeing Toru tomorrow setting for people who decided they would prefer losing then to spike Kageyama's tosses, along with a man that Kageyema could never compete against felt like torture.

After his shower, Kageyama got inside his bed. He didn’t cry. Instead, he clenched his bedsheets, looking blankly at his wall until his eyelids felt too heavy.


End file.
